Xerxes Break
|Name= Xerxes Break Kevin Regnard |Katakana= ザークシーズ ブレイク |Romaji= Zākushīzu Bureiku |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 30. September |Alter= 24 (körperlich), 34 (mental), 64 (chronologisch) |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 177,5 cm |Gewicht= |Augenfarbe=Rot |Haarfarbe=Weiß |Blutgruppe= A |Zugehörigkeit= Pandora Rainsworth Familie |Status=lebendig |Alias= Hutmacher Kasper (von Alice) |Aktuell= Mad Hatter |Davor= Albus |Manga Debut= Kapitel 2 |Anime Debut= Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme=Akira Ishida |Deutsche Stimme = Christian Gaul |Partner = Sharon Rainsworth Emily |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit = Sinclair Familie |Besatzung = Diener |Vorherige Besatzung = Diener Ritter}} Xerxes Break '(ザークシーズ ブレイク, ''Zākushīzu Bureiku) ist ein Diener der Rainsworth Familie und ist oft mit Sharon Rainsworth zusammen. Sein richtiger Name ist '''Kevin Regnard. Er, Sharon und Reim sind sehr gute Freunde. Sein Chain ist Mad Hatter, der geboren wurde, um andere Chains zu töten. Außerdem liebt Break Süßes, Kuchen und Tee. Nach außen wirkt Break immer gut gelaunt und ohne jede Sorgen. Vor mehr als 50 Jahren wurde er in den Abyss gezogen, da er einen illegalen Vertrag mit dem Chain Albus schloss. Diesen Vertrag schloss er mit der Absicht, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Der Versuch die Vergangenheit zu verändern gelan zwar, allerdings wurden seine damaligen Herran einig Jahre später dennoch umgebracht. Im Abyss traf er auf den Willen des Abyss, welcher ihm sein linkes Auge nahm und es Cheshire schenkte. Nachdem er aus dem Abyss entkam, wachte er vor dem Tor zum Abyss der Familie Rainsworth wieder auf. Zerfressen von Schuldgefühlen zeigte er sich nur vebittert und ließ niemanden an sich heran. Erst Sharons Mutter Shelly gegenüber begann er sich zu öffnen und lernte, wieder fröhlich zu sein. Er tötete Cheshire Cat, indem er ihm erst beide Arme, dann die Beine abschlug. Außerdem liebt er Sharon wie eine kleine Schwester. Sein einziger guter Freund ist Reim Lunettes. Aussehen Break hat weiße Haare und rote Augen, weshalb er Verhängnis-Kind genannt wurde. Sein linkes Auge ist verdeckt, da der Wille des Abyss es ihm genommen hatte und nur noch eine leere Höhle zu sehen ist. Auf seiner linken Schulter ist meistens eine Puppe namens Emily zu sehen. Durch den Vertrag mit seinem Chain Mad Hatter hat sich sein Aussehen seit der Vertragsschließung nicht mehr verändert. Persönlichkeit Von außen scheint Break ein sorgloser Charakter zu sein; immer ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und nie zu ernst, mit einer Schwäche für alle Sorten von Süßigkeiten und Kuchen. Manchmal isst er sogar Zuckerstückchen, die er immer mit sich führt. Wenn es sein muss, kann Break allerdings auch böse und gefährlich werden. Reim erzählte Oz, dass Break nicht immer so war, wie er heute ist. Nachdem er im Abyss sein Auge verlor und eine Zeit nachdem er von der Rainsworth Familie aufgenommen wurde, war er eine verbitterte und reizbare Person, die nie lächelte. Durch die Zuneigung und Sorge von Sharons Mutter Shelly, begann Break sich langsam zu öffnen und fand schließlich sein Lächeln wieder. Einige der Emotionen seiner Vergangenheit scheinen immer noch in ihm zu existieren, denn er wird jedes Mal ein wenig deprimiert, wenn ihn etwas daran erinnert. Break schwor absolute Treue Shelly gegenüber. Seine Ziel ist es, die Wahrheit über das herauszufinden, was vor 100 Jahren passierte. Er hasst Vincent fast schon leidenschaftlich, und zwar dafür, dass er Echo anwies, Sharon zu entführen um sie zu vergiften und Break so dazu zu bringen, die Erinnerungen an die Tragödie von Sablier zu zerstören, die Break so lange gesucht hatte. In Retrace 42 wird klar, dass Break fast erblindet ist. Er kann noch erkennen, dass etwas vor ihm steht, doch keine Gesichter und keine Farben. Wie er Reim erzählte ist dies aber kein großer Verlust für ihn, da er sich sowieso selten auf die Informationen verließ, die er über den Sehnerv erhielt. Und durch das Spüren der Auren von Personen kann er ganz normal weiterleben. Allerdings scheint er etwas traurig darüber zu sein, nie wieder Sharon sehen zu können. Er denkt auch, dass er dieses wenige Augenlicht bald verlieren wird. Nachdem Oz aus dem Abyss entkam sagte Break, dass er wahrscheinlich kein Jahr mehr zu leben hätte, da der Vertrag mit Mad Hatter seinem Körper schwer zusetzt und ihn langsam zerfrisst. Deswegen will er sein Ziel so bald wie möglich erreichen, und wenn es sein muss, auch zu extremeren Maßnahmen zu greifen. Sharon gegenüber verhält er sich sehr beschützend. Während er sagt, er sehe Sharon als Tochter an, sieht Sheryl Rainsworth ihn eher als großen Bruder, der nicht ohne seine kleine Schwester kann. Seit Break vor dem Rainsworth-Tor aufgefunden wurde, begleitete er Sharon beim Altern und Aufwachsen. Auch heute noch sorgt er sich um sie und passt auf sie auf, obwohl sie alt genug ist, Dinge auf eigene Faust zu tun. Oft sagt Break Sharon nicht, wo er hin geht oder verschweigt ihr, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, da er nicht will, dass sie sich Sorgen macht. Sharon wird dann jedes Mal wütend auf ihn. Auch über seine Blindheit sagte er ihr lange nichts, da er Angst hatte, sie würde sich zu sehr sorgen. Schließlich sagte er es ihr doch. Sharon reagierte positiver als Break dachte und versicherte ihm ihre volle Unterstützung. So bemerkte Break, dass Sharon kein junges Mädchen mehr war, sondern eine heranwachsende Frau. Geschichte left|170px|Kevin RegnardVor mehr als 50 Jahren wurde er in eine Familie von Rittern geboren und diente seit seiner Kindheit dem Haus der Familie Sinclair. Als er auf einem Ausflug mit der jüngsten Tochter war, wurde der Rest der Familie von einem Verräter getötet. Vor lauter Schuldgefühlen und Selbstvorwürfen, warum er nicht an der Seite seines Meisters war, ließ er sich auf den Chain Albus ein und wurde sein illegaler Vertragspartner. Mit der Absicht, die Vergangenheit zu ändern, streifte er des Nachts durch die Straßen und opferte seinem Chain schließlich 116 Menschen. Wegen seiner glühenden roten Augen wurde er nur noch "Rotäugiger Todesgeist" genannt. Nachdem sein Siegel einmal rundgelaufen war, wurde er in die tiefste Ebene des Abyss gezogen. Dort begegnete er dem Willen des Abyss, welcher sich ihm als "Alice" vorstellte. Albus überbrachte Alice alle Informationenm, die sie wollte und wusste nun über Kevin bescheid. Sie trietzte ihn und schließlich stürzte er sich auf sie. Doch Albus stieß Kevin von Alice runter und Alice war erbost, dass Albus sie gestört hatte und tötete ihn kurzerhand. Albus' Blut regnete auf sie herab und Alice begann, mit Cheshire zu tanzen. Da fällt ihr ein, dass sie fand, dass Cheshire rote Augen gut stehen würden und nahm sich Kevins linkes Auge. Ein plötzliches Beben unterbricht sie und schließlich kommen Vincent, der den bewusstlosen Gilbert stützt, ins Zimmer. Alice hasste Vincent und wurde so wütend, dass die Dimension anfieng zu zerbröckeln. Kurz bevor sich dann die Dimension auflöste, bat Kevin sie noch darum, die Vergangenheit zu ändern (er wollte den Tod seines Meisters verhindern). Er schreit raus, dass er ihr alles geben würde was sie will, wenn sie nur die Vergangenheit ändere. Der Wille des Abyss gewährt ihm den Wunsch, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er ihr helfen würde, nicht mehr der Wille des Abyss sein zu müssen. Und so wurde Kevin in tiefe Dunkelheit gezogen. Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er vor dem Tor zum Abyss der Rainsworth Familie, wo er von Reim und Sharon gefunden wurde. Mit der Zeit stellte er fest, dass seit er in den Abyss gezogen wurde 30 Jahre vergangen waren. Zu seinem Entsetzen muss er weiter feststellen, dass die Vergangenheit zwar geändert wurde, die Sinclair-Familie aber trotzdem ausgelöscht wurde. thumb|left|216px|Break in Pandora-Uniform Deswegen war er die erste Zeit, nachdem er zurück kam, sehr verbittert. Er konnte nicht lächeln und wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand ansieht. Dies besserte sich erst, als sich Sharons Mutter Shelly Rainsworth um ihn kümmerte. Schließlich lernte er wieder zu lächeln und fröhlich zu sein. Heute ist er ein Angestellter bei Pandora und drückt seine Aufgaben gerne Reim aufs Auge. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Da er ein ehemaliger Ritter ist, ist Break ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer. Er kann seine Gegner auch ohne die Hilfe seines Chains, Mad Hatter, mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Zum Beispiel wehrte Break Fangs Angriff mit seinem großen Schwert mühelos ab, obwohl er blind und sein Schwert viel kleiner war. Er hat auch schon Oz einige Trainingsstunden gegeben. Außerdem ist er mehrmals von Elliot zu einem Duell herausgefordert worden und hat alle 26 Duelle gewonnen. Seine Schwäche ist, dass er nicht mit Pistolen umgehen kann. Er kann nicht gut mit Kindern und fühlt sich deshalb auch überfordert, wenn Sharon anfängt zu weinen. Außerdem tanzt er nicht gerne mit jemand anderem. Sharon bezeichnet ihn als Mr. One-Man-Show. Chain Breaks aktueller Chain ist der Mad Hatter. Er repräsentiert den gleichnamigen Charakter aus Alice im Wunderland. Aber anders als der alberne Verrückte Hutmacher umgibt Mad Hatter eine eher böse und unheimliche Aura. Mad Hatter erscheint als riesiger Hut mit blumiger Dekoration und einem Umhang, unter welchem sich ein großes Auge verbirgt. Mit diesem kann er die Chains und alles was mit dem Abyss zusammen hängt zerstören. Deshalb konnte Break auch Cheshire´s Glocke zerstören. Da der Vertrag mit Mad Hatter bereits sein zweiter ist, ist sein Gebrauch sehr gefährlich für Break. Auch wenn er nur einen kleinen Teil von Mad Hatters Kräften benutzt, verschlechtert sich sein körperlicher Zustand sofort; er muss Blut husten und wird fast unfähig, alleine zu stehen und zu laufen. Das sind wahrscheinlich Nachwirkungen seines letzten Vertrages. Wie man es schon oft bei Oz beobachten konnte, können illegale Verträge Herzschmerzen verursachen. Einen neuen Vertrag zu schließen, verschlimmert dies nur zusätzlich. Beziehungen Sharon Rainsworth Sharon sieht Break als älteren Bruder, seit sie und Reim ihn verwundet vor dem Rainsworth-Tor zum Abyss fanden. Sie nannte ihn auch immer Xerxes-Nii, doch als sie ins Teenageralter kam, wurde dies seltener. Break agiert als Sharons Diener und bester Freund und sie sind immer zusammen. Sharon ist eine der wenigen Personen, die verstehen, was Break denkt, obwohl sie vor Oz zugegeben hat, nicht immer zu wissen, was in Breaks Kopf so vor sich geht. Shelly Rainsworth Shelly war die Frau, die Break aus seiner langen Depression befreite, unter der er litt, als er aus dem Abyss entkam. Als Reim und Sharon ihn beim Rainsworth-Tor fanden, sorgte Shelly dafür, dass seine Wunden versorgt und seine Augenhöhle verbunden wurde. Als er wieder gesund war, war es Breaks Aufgabe, auf Sharon aufzupassen, da Shelly wegen ihrer schlechten Verfassung nicht selbst auf Sharon aufpassen konnte. Break schwor ihr gegenüber die absolute Treue und würde nie gegen ihren Willen handeln. Reim Lunettes Reim und Break sind gute Freunde, seit Break aus dem Abyss entkam. Zusammen mit Sharon und Shelly half Reim Break seine Depression zu überwinden und brachte ihn davon ab, an seiner Wunde zu kratzen. Break ärgert und belästigt Reim andauernd, mit der Begründung, Reim sei zu verklemmt und würde zu viel arbeiten. Reims Antwort ist immer dieselbe: Wenn Break mehr arbeiten würde, hätte er auch weniger zu tun, da er immer Breaks Berichte zusätzlich aufs Auge gedrückt bekommt. Reim sagt Break oft, dass er Sharon gegenüber offener sein soll. Als Lily Reim "getötet" hatte, wurde Break sehr wütend und kämpfte gegen Lily. Beinahe tötete er sie auch, doch Fang fing Breaks Schwerthieb ab. Als Break schließlich erfährt, dass Reim doch noch am Leben war, war er offensichtlich sehr erleichtert und sagte zu Reim, dass er sehr froh sei, dass er noch lebte. Gilbert Nightray Es gibt einige schwarze Stellen in Break und Gilberts Beziehung, da Break Gil andauernd ärgert, doch sie respektieren sich einander. Nach der ersten Mündigkeitszeremonie unterbreitete Break Gil ein Angebot. Break sagte, dass sie sich "gegenseitig benutzen" könnten; Gil würde als Breaks linkes Auge die Nightrays ausspionieren und im Gegenzug würde ihm Break helfen, einen Weg zu finden, seinen Meister Oz aus dem Abyss zu befreien. Später sieht Gilbert Break als einen Freund an, als z.B. in Retrace 32 Alice sie alle als Freunde bezeichnete oder Gilbert sich in Retrace 55 Sorgen um Breaks Zustand machte und Oz anflehte, ihm helfen zu dürfen. Im selben Kapitel wird gezeigt, dass Gilbert seine Aufgabe als Breaks linkes Auge ernst nimmt. Als die Baskervilles ihn fragen, wer er sei, antwortete er: "sein linkes Auge". Oz Vessalius Break und Oz’ Beziehung ist undurchsichtig. Manchmal scheint es so, als würden sie einander nicht mögen und zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt scheinen sie ganz gut miteinander auszukommen. Allerdings ist klar, dass Oz Break und seinen Absichten nicht vollkommen vertraut, während Break Oz Gör nennt. Alice Break ist sehr an Alice‘ Vergangenheit interessiert, da sie vor 100 Jahren die Tragödie von Sablier miterlebte. Break ärgert Alice oft, was Alice ziemlich nervt. Alice zeigt ihre Abneigung Break gegenüber ganz klar und nennt ihn 'Kasper' im Manga und 'Clown' im Anime. Im Anime gibt es auch ein paar Szenen, in denen Alice Break anfaucht. Break verteidigt Aliced als Gilbert sie töten wollte mit dem Kommentar "noch nicht". Möglicherweise fängt er an, Alice zu vertrauen und betrachtet sie als Kameradin. Außerdem beschützte er sie, als sie zusammen in Cheshires Dimension waren. Vincent Nightray Break und Vincent mögen sich nicht, beinahe hassen sie einander. Nach dem Vorfall mit Grim und William West führen die beiden ein Gespräch. Break sagt, dass er die Vermutung hat, dass vielleicht ein Mitglied von Pandora seine Finger im Spiel hatte und dass er diese Person mit allen Mitteln stellen würde. Dies ist als ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen war, dass er Vincent verdächtigt. Vincent antwortet darauf, dass er gespannt sei. So ließ er Break wissen, dass er den Wink verstanden hatte und so die Eröffnung ihres Kampfes signalisierte. Als Sharon gekidnappt wurde, wusste Break sofort, dass es Vincent war und machte sich auf, um Sharon zu retten. Break nennt Vincent oft „Kanalratte“ und Vincent redet Break nie mit seinem Namen an, sondern nennt ihn „Hutmacher“, bezogen auf Breaks Chain Mad Hatter. Wille des Abyss Break hasste den Willen des Abyss, da sie seine Vergangenheit veränderte und so den Tod der ganzen Familie Sinclair verursachte. Mitlerweile sagt er, dass sein Ärger nicht ihr gelten sollte, da er selbst wollte, dass sie die Vergangenheit änderte. Als Break versuchte aus dem Abyss zu entkommen, rief er den Willen bei ihrem richtigen Namen 'Alice' und versprach ihr, etwas für sie zu tun, damit sie für ihn seine Vergangenheit änderte. Der Wille unterbreitete daraufhin ihren Wunsch: sie will nicht mehr der Wille des Abyss sein. Nachdem sie aus Yuras Villa zurückgekehrt waren sagte Break zu Sharon, dass er den Wunsch des Willen erfüllen wolle, auch wenn dies alles zerstören könnte, was Pandora erreicht hatte. Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Ich bin ein Diener der Herzogsfamilie. Mein Name ist Xerxes Break. Die kleine hier heißt übrigends Emily."'' -Retrace 4- *''"Oz, es gibt drei Möglichkeiten für dich, was deine Zukunft betrifft. Die erste... Die Zeit vergeht einfach, dann wird die Finsternis des Siegels auch dich verschlingen. Die zweite... Du suchst weiter nach der Wahrheit, dann findest du vielleicht irgendwann ein Mittel, das dich rettet. Und die dritte... Wenn du deine Antwort gefunden hast, werde ich womöglich... Merk dir eins, Oz. Das, was am Ende bleibt, muss nicht unbedingt die Hoffnung sein!"'' -Retrace 5- *''"Sag, Oz. Wo bist du denn bloß?"'' -Retrace 9- *''"Sag, Oz. Du... oder ich? Für wen wird die Zeit wohl als Erstes abgelaufen sein...?" ''-Retrace 9- Zu Gilbert: *''"...Dann wirf die Sentimentalität über Bord und benutz alle Mittel, die du benutzen kannst."'' -Retrace 13- *''"Ich gebe dir nur einen Rat! Die eingesperrte Treue wird zu einer Klinge werden und irgendwann die Person, an der du hängst, durchbohren! Ich rate dir, halt beide Augen offen! Wenn du nicht so werden willst wie ich..."'' -Retrace 13- *''"Listen, Gilbert. You must remember your priorities. If there's only one person you wish to protect, you must be cruel enough to get rid of everything else. Because no one can get back what they've lost."'' *''"Dieses Mädchen oder Black Rabbit. Wer von ihnen mag wohl die wahre 'Alice' sein?" ''-Retrace 17- *''"Wie wär's, wenn du endlich erwachsen wirst? Wenn nicht, läuft es darauf hinaus, dass du etwas Wichtiges mit deinen eigenen Händen verletzt."'' -Retrace 40- Zu Alice: *''"Es ist die Aufgabe eines Gentleman, eine Lady zu beschützen." ''-Retrace14- Zu Sharon: *''"Und plötzlich bist du zu einer so starken Frau geworden."'' -Retrace 49- *''"So...well...Sharon...for a little while...let me be...a good-for-nothing, just like this."'' -Retrace 62- Zu Cheshire: *''"Diesen Ausdruck 'für jemanden', mit dem man jede Verantwortung abgibt, den hasse ich zutiefst!" ''-Retrace 20- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt) Question & Answer Trivia *Vorlieben: Süßigkeiten (besonders Bonbons) und Alice und Gil ärgern. *Abneigungen: Vincent *Er behandelt Sharon oft wie ein Kind das man noch beschützen muss. *In gewisser Weise ein Running Gag ist, dass er Sharon jedes Mal, wenn sie einem Jungen in ihrem Alter begegnet sind, fragt, ob dieser Junge nicht etwas für sie wäre. Daraufhin wird Sharon immer wütend. *Er wird später durch die Kraft von Mad Hatter blind, was ihn aber nicht vom Kämpfen abhält. *In "Alice im Wunderland" ist der Hutmacher ein Freund des Märzhasen. Genau wie in dem Märchen ist Break mit Reim befreundet. *Er nennt Vincent oft "Kanalratte". *Er verträgt sehr viel Alkohol und wird niemals betrunken. Das liegt daran, wie er selbst sagt, dass er sich geschworen hat, nicht zu sterben und demnach auch nicht vergiftet werden kann. *Manchmal findet er es zu langweilig durch die Tür zu kommen und erscheint unter Betten und Tischen und verlässt den Raum durch Küchenschränke. *Er kann vermutlich bauchrednern. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Legaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Rainsworth Familie Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Xerxes Break Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Verhängnis Kinder Kategorie:Pandora Kategorie:Pandora Hearts 3 Kategorie:Band 3